


Nothing's in the Flowers

by jaylene



Series: Tumblr Dribs & Drabs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 'of course you love her; you've been wrapped around her little finger since you brought her back', Gen, and he becomes truly attached to her which terrifies him, as well they should be, because of her connections, but tsunade gets blackout drunk with him anyway, everyone is intimidated by orochimaru, he makes a surprisingly good parent, he's very observant, her interactions with konoha clan children have to be hilarious, sakura does a good job of breaking down his emotional barriers, sakura is raised by orochimaru, sakura is the most protected child in konoha, these highly privileged kids have to watch themselves around her, though initially he treats her a bit as a social experiment, tsunade just rolls her eyes when he shows up at her house drunk at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: Orochimaru encounters a child unexpectedly and, in a fit of whimsy, decides to take her home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Orochimaru
Series: Tumblr Dribs & Drabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121849
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	Nothing's in the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start posting some of my Tumblr prompt responses over here. Feel free to leave a prompt in [my ask box](https://thefreckledone.tumblr.com/ask)!

Orochimaru watches the smoke billow higher, expression placid as he approaches his destination. What once was a prospering trade town in Kusagakure is now little more than rubble and ash. Orochimaru’s nose wrinkles in distaste at the acrid scent of burnt flesh and sulfur.

The Iwa Bomb Brigade is too heavy-handed for his tastes, all flash and no eye for the long game. There is no subtlety or finesse in bombing out a sleeping town from a distance.

He sighs, pulling on a pair of gloves before removing several empty vials from his pouch. He has no doubt that Sarutobi-sensei will want specimens of whatever is left of the bombs to test and attempt to reverse-engineer. Orochimaru has no interest in such experiments, more interested in experimenting with live organisms, but he understands the need.

So he summons a couple of snakes, sending them off to collect bomb fragments. He continues to walk the town, taking in the sheer carnage. It is apparent from the bombed out buildings and positioning of the bodies that the town had no idea of what was coming before the bombing. They had no defense against the Iwa raid aside from a civilian garrison.

His lip curls in derision; there is no honor in victory over such weak foes and nothing to gain. This was a massacre for the mere sport of it and Orochimaru sees little point in it.

Orochimaru goes still as he catches a flicker of something within his senses. He hones in on it, this tiny flame of chakra within the perimeter of the town. He cannot tell if it is from someone who has little chakra or if it is someone terrible at hiding their chakra. Either way, Orochimaru hides himself from sight and approaches, curious despite himself.

The attack style of the Iwa Bomb Brigade is a blitz; in quickly and out once more before anyone can rally to track them. It is unheard of for anyone to linger after a raid, especially under Onoki’s strict regime. There is a slim possibility that someone survived the attack but the odds of it…

Well, it catches his attention.

The chakra leads him to the edge of the town, to an area mostly spared of the bombing. There are no buildings here, only gardens. The plants are mostly overturned from the churned up and shaken earth. On one of the plots stands a girl, shoveling the earth. Orochimaru can see the small light of chakra within her.

She is young, probably around the age of four or five. Her long pink hair is singed and in disarray, her body and clothes covered in soot and blood. He can see burns peeking out from beneath her sleeves, yet her shoulders are straight and firm as she continues to dig.

Orochimaru observes her in silence for some time, realizing quickly that she is in the process of filling a grave. When she finishes this task, she moves to dig another. Her eyes spill over with endless tears, blurring her vision, but her mouth is set firmly.

With every purposeful move she makes, Orochimaru finds his interest further piqued. 

Orochimaru unfurls the full extent of his chakra, but does not show himself just yet. He sees her eyes flicker in his direction for several long moments, her movements slowing, before she returns to her task. He notes the way she adjusts her position, facing her body in his direction in case a threat does emerge.

Orochimaru finds something in himself simmer with approval but he shakes free of it.

He reveals himself fully to the child, his gut tightening in anticipation as she raises her gaze to his.

She doesn’t speak, just regards him with a blank, almost glassy stare. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks, saline rubbing her skin raw. Orochimaru recognizes it as shock and finds himself a bit disappointed.

“Hello,” he greets, moving closer.

“Hello,” she replies, watching him for several moments before returning her attention to digging.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m putting Chi-chan with the flowers,” she says, voice rough from smoke inhalation. “I put tou-chan with the flowers too.” She rubs at her eyes for a second, pausing before giving him a smile. “They like flowers.”

The simple logic of her statements catches at Orochimaru, leaving him breathless for a moment.

“That is kind of you,” Orochimaru says. “It seems to be a waste of your time though. What will you do when you’re finished? There’s nothing left for you in this town; everyone is gone.”

“I’ll put the others with the flowers too,” she says, clenching her fists. A spark of something-anger, backbone perhaps-appears in her eyes. It intrigues Orochimaru. “They should have nice things.”

“How did you survive?” Orochimaru asks, changing his line of questioning.

“I felt something mean while I was sleeping. Someone was angry. The voice told me so. So I went to my hiding place in the cellar. Then there was yelling and screaming and heat and fires. When I came out, everyone was black and quiet.”

Orochimaru hums, intrigued by her story. It seems likely that the girl has some sensitivity for sensing, a rare and underappreciated skill in Konoha. “So what will you do after you finish burying everyone? There is little in the way of shelter left here.”

“Maybe I’ll join the flowers too. They’re pretty and soft. I’ll sleep in a bed of flowers.”

“No,” Orochimaru says firmly, offering her a hand. “You will live. Come with me and you will live.”

She tilts her chin, meeting Orochimaru’s gaze squarely. Few dare to do so and fewer still live afterwards. It warms something in Orochimaru’s chest. “I’m putting everyone with the flowers first.”

Orochimaru laughs lightly, shaking back his hair. He summons his snakes back to himself, pleased at her surprised gasp. “Of course. Allow me to offer my assistance.”

“I’m Sakura,” she says. When Orochimaru casts her a look, she purses her lips and continues, “Tou-chan says it’s polite to introduce yourself.”

Orochimaru keeps himself from snorting at her pointed statement. He tucks his hands into his sleeves, overseeing the work of his snakes. “I am called Orochimaru.”

“Hello Orochimaru,” Sakura says. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Thank _you_ , Sakura,” Orochimaru replies. “I have the feeling you’re going to shake things up.”


End file.
